Shugo Chara: Guardians Combine
by neverlandrogue
Summary: Hinamori Amu is in Middle school right now so that's a end to being Joker well at least she thinks so. After all of the principals of the chain schools they decide on combining Guardians for all of them to make a new Group to protect Children Dreams.
1. Progule

-Edited by Lalalola012-

Shugo Chara: Guardians Combine!

Prologue

The bouquet of flowers went up into the air and landed into the hands of the pink-haired-soon-to-be-middle-schooler. But, once she caught it she fell backwards into the arms of the high-schooler-turned-graduate and her classmate. Meanwhile, the blue haired man walked to his wife. He touched her shoulder and she turned around. Her mouth open to say an apology when she realized it was her missing husband,her eyes lit up,and the man put his finger to his lips to tell her to not say anything. She smiled and hugged him. Soon after the young blue headed girl came up and noticed the two. She smiled. "Nice to be back." She thought to her self.

-About a hour later-

I stared at the scene in front of me. After realized that my mom went home before me. I went home with Utau. The man I seached for so long stood before me... my father. After being missing for years. He came back. "Ikuto, Utau, you guys sure grew. I'm sorry. I missed you guys, so much."

"You're really back..."

"Yup, but it's okay if you can't forgive and no longer want think of me as a father. What I did was cowardly and terrible."

"It's becau-" I stopped Utau and smiled. "Welcome back, Dad." He looked a bit shocked, a bit relieved, and a bit happy. He smiled.

"Oh man, do you want me to cry Ikuto?"

"Speaking of you coming back, that must mean that-" He nodded. I then heard a sweet gentle melody, paired with a guitar in the distance.

"When I touched your wound, you were shaking slightly

Not knowing where to go, you were looking at the distant sky

It's not like I want the answer to the pain in my heart

As long as you're here I just need to fulfill my promise

Until the tears that are left fade away there's a sad shine

I embrace it very strongly, as if there's nothing to bear

The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together

There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away

The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"

I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever..."

Me and Utau ran across the house. To the an empty room. There stood a blue haired girl singing and playing the guitar at the same time. I smiled.

"A dry wind is flicking over the pages of a fairy tale

"I'm not alone," I feel that I could be stronger, just with those words

I spread my injured wings and attempt to fly again

If this voice goes through to you, then I don't have to be afraid of anything...

If your memory ties your heart

Die it into the colour you want and draw your future with it

The strong bond is, yes, will tie us together strongly

As long as I live on I won't go away, so to the never ending sky I reach my hand out

Find the hope, the future you want, we don't have far, it will reach someday, and surely that's a feeling that never changes

Together, let's face the woven tomorrow

The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together

There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away

The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"

I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever... "

She turned around and smiled. "I'm back, Ikuto-nii, Utau-nee."

"Welcome back, Yuki."

An- The song was Promise ( a vocaloid song) I put the english lyris through. It's sung by both Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin. There will be more songs in this though. Thanks for readin' and REVIEW Y'ALL!


	2. A beginning to a new adventure

-edited by Lalalola012-

Shugo Chara: Guardians Combine!

Chapter 1

The First Day to a New Adventure!

A scream echoed throughout the house. It came towards Yuki's room. I quickly ran out my room and rushed to her room. Utau ran closly behide. When we walked into her room, Yuki was extremly freaked out. She pointed towards her bed and turned to us. "I l-l-layed e-eggs.." I looked at her bed. In the middle there were 3 shugo egg.

"I knew I sensed shugo eggs-Nya" Yoru announced as he rubbed his eyes.

"So, it was from your sister, Utau" Iru said.

"This is amazing! Now we have new friends!" El slowly approached the eggs and knocked on each one of them. "Hurry up and come out!"

"Umm, nii-chan, nee-chan... will you please explain what the hell are those eggs and the things flying around you.." I sighed. I guess that's what I should expect since we're relative.

-Amu's POV-

I walked up to the board and searched for my class. My name was under 1-C. I began to look and see if there was anybody I knew in that class too. "Amu-chan!" I turned around to see Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase-kun standing there. I smiled and went towards them.

"We're all in the same class." Tadase-kun announced. I sighed.

"Good because I was worried that I was going to be alone."

"HEY GUYS!" Kukai rushed towards us. "Nice to be in the same school again! We can see each other everyday! " He pouted, "Then again, Yaya's missing out."

"I'm actually a little worried about Yaya.. since she's now the senior of the guardians." I said.

"But don't worry, Hikaru-kun and Kairi-san are there." Tadase said. "Hopefully, they could control Yaya.."

"Well we should head to class, bye Kukai!"

"See ya!"

-Later in class-

The door flew open. " Oh, I'm sosososo sorry I'm late!" A girl with blue hair said.

"Ahem, you're wearing your outside shoes." Everyone laughed. She looked down. "My bad, not used to Japan yet.." I guess she's from overseas. America? I recognize the rusty japanese.

"Please go to your locker, and put your indoor shoes on."

"Ok, be right back!" She ran out the room and came back in 5 minutes with her indoor shoes on.

"Now introduce yourself, please." She wrote her name on the chalkboard.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Yuki!. Nice to meet you!" Hmm, Tsukiyomi... wait a second.. Tsukiyomi is Ikuto and Utau's family name!

"Okay, Tsukiyomi-san, please sit in the 3rd seat next to the window." The 3rd seat next to the window, that's right in behind me! She smiled as she walked to her seat. She took a seat and opened up the books she needed.

-The opening cermony-

"I know most of you are from our chain school, Seiyo Academy. So, you must have heard of the Guardians. For those who haven't, the Guardians are a group of chosen students that will do special services for the students and teachers. Of course, you are allow to decline the offer if you are to be invited to join." Tsukasa smiled. " Now, a surprise."

Murmurs could be heard around the auditorium as middle schoolers whispered to each other.

" The elementary school, middle school, high school, and university guardians will be joining together into the official City of Seiyo Guardians!"

"Isn't this great!" Ran yelled after coming out of her egg. "We can become guardians again!"

"I'm not too sure I want to do all of that again..." I mumbled.

"Now, to announce the guardians. In the King chair, Hotori Tadase." Tadase-kun's fans cheered. I looked at Tadase-kun who sat to the right of me. His facial expression was calm. "In the Queen chair, Mashiro Rima." Rima's fans cheered. "In the Jack chair is, Fyjisaki Nagihiko."

"WHAT!" Kukai yelled from the 8th grade section. To be honest, I was also curious to know if Nagihiko or Kukai would get the Jack chair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He wailed dramatically.

"In The Ace chair is, Yuki Tsukiyomi."

"EHHHH?" she yelled, quite shocked. I'm shocked as well. Aren't the guardians a group to proctect the dreams of children using their guardian character? I don't see any shugo chara around her.

"In the Joker chair.." I crossed my fingers. "Please don't be me, please don't be me please don-"

"Amu Hinamori." NOO!

"That not it, we decided to add another seat so someone would not get left out, the Jester chair is Kukai Souma."

"YES!" Kukai yelled once again from teh 8th grade section, leaping up and down.

"After school please go to the Royal Gardan in the Elementary School. That is all." I sighed. Looks like I will never be able to get out Guardians. "Amu!" Rima called. I turned and smiled at my friends. I think it won't be so bad.


	3. Guardian's Combine!

~~ Edited by Lola-chan~~~

A/N- Another Chapter! YAY! Thanks to Lalalola012 for submiting 3 characters! It helped a lot so thanks! Italics for English (when Yuki or other characters *winks at Lalalola012* talk english. Cause this is in Japan) Oh, I did mention I used info from Shugo Chara Encore so read it before hand! To the story!~

Shugo Chara: Guardians Combine!

Chapter 3

Guardians Combine!

-Yuki's Pov-

I streched my arms up. Finally it was the end of the day. I can go home now- wait there's that meeting for guardians. Oh, I need to call Ikuto-nii so he doesn't come to pick me up! I hurried got my phone out of my book bag, then two girls came up to me.

"Um, Tsukiyomi-san.." I looked away from my phone and turned my head towards the two.

"We're curious, where did you come from?"

"Where I'm from.. hmm.. I guess everywhere? I traveled with my dad since I was young but I'm originally from here."

"That's cool! Can you speak English?"

_"Yes!" _I grined at them and remembered Ikuto-nii. "Um, if you can excuse me I have to call my older brother."

"It's okay, we have to go anyways. Bye." I waved good bye,and looked back at my phone. I quickly went to Ikuto's number.

"Hello?"

"Hehee, Ikuto, FUNNY THING...!" I yelled into the phone as I noticed a pink haired girl who jumped at the name Ikuto.

"What is it, and don't yell into the phone. It's a bad habit."

"Oh,sorry. Oh, right! I got chosen for some guardian thing, so don't pick me up.."

"Guardians huh. If you meet a girl name Amu, tell her I said hi."

"Hmmm, who's AMU? IS SHE YOUR GIRLLLLLFRIEND!" I say mockingly.

"Not yet, and didn't I say not to yell in the phone?" I noticed Tadase walking by. He waved at me and I waved back.

"Ok, ok. Got to go. Tadaseis gonna show me where this place is. Tell mom and dad. Oh and I'll call you when it's over."

"Ok, and be careful with your 'Gina'"

"Come on, I had Gina since I was 10, I could take care of her. Well anyways bye."

"Bye." The phone cut off and I went over to Tadase.

"Hello, little king!" I said.

He sighed."Are you gonna call me that too?"

"But when I went over to your house last night and called you something, you went all crazy all me."

"Right, sorry about that." He grabed his bookbag. "Well I should at least introduce you to my friends." He waved a group of kids. "Guys, you know Utau and Ikuto. This is there younger sister."

"Bonjour." I said showing off my talent of using other languages.

"They had a younger sister? How? When? And for another thing, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Well, long story made short. I left with my dad. I was the only one he took. He and I returned last week. During the wedding of Utau-nee's manger."

"Really? I didn't notice you?"

"Cause we wanted it to be a suprised. You should have seen mom's face! Oh, and Ikuto-nii and Utau-nee faces when they found me in the house. I was singing and playing Gina.."

"Well, we'll save the introductions for later. I'm sure we'll all do it at the meeting. We better hurry if we don't want to be late." Tadase said. We nodded and left the classroom. We changed our shoes, and I grabbed Gina as we left.

-At the royal garden-

We arrived in the royal garden. I still don't understand why it's in an elemetary school! We hurried inside to find a long table and a group of chair. Their were small cards at every chair that indicated where each chair of each school sat. I found my seat, which was next to the Elementary Queen and the High School Jack. Across from me was the University King and the High School Queen seat and next to the Queen was the High school Ace. Strange order, I thought to myself. It took about 2 minutes for everyone to get settled except the University King, High School Queen, and the High School Ace. Where IS the high school Ace, any way? They might be running late.. or they might not have one.

"Sorry, I'm la-" A brunette girl walk in and almost tripped. Luckly the M.S. Jack was there to catch her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I thin-" She looked up and blushed for a second noticing that she was still in his arms. "Sorry!" She blushed a bit harder. I looked closer at her. _"Oh my goodness, J-Jessica?"_ She looked towards me.

_"Yuki,! It's been a while."_

_"Why are you in Japan, you said you going to study abroad in China!"_

_"Umm, I got a bit confused at the airport.."_

"Do you know what they're saying?" asked the girl with pink hair.

"Not one clue." The M.S. Jack said.

"Well, we better contine the meeting, so far I only know Tadase and Jessica." I said.

"Um Yuki, I know you're used to it, but can you call me Suzume, it's my Japanese name."

"No, you know once I remember one name of someone can't remember the others."

"True." We took our seats.

"So anyone know where the rest of the university and high school guardians are?"

"Well, that's it. They said something like not finding enough people to suit the job." Hmm how intersting. I then noticed that something or someone in my right was leaning on me. It was a red headed girl. I guess she's the Queen chair for the elementary school. She was staring at the guy on my right like she trying to recongized him. I looked at him. He had red hair simliar to the young girl. He had stud earrings and looked bored as he rest his head on his hand. He didn't look like he noticed. I decided to ingroned the little girl for now.

" Well, let us begin our introductions! We will go in order from elementary school up to the University students." Tadase stated.

"ME FIRST! ME FIRST! The red haired girl yelled.

"Go ahead."

"I'm Nakamaru Saya, 2nd grade! I'm the queen!" She yelled. Trying to get the boys attention. He didn't listen at all. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, obvouisly mad. Tadase looked at the young boy that sat next to him. Looks like he's the king. I stared at him for a bit. Did I see him before?

"I'm Hoshina Hikaru. I'm in the King seat." Hikaru! Now I remember him. He's the evil mastermind child of Easter! I forgot he started going to school. Who knew he'd be at this school?

"ME NEXT!" A brown-orange haired girl yelled. Tadase noded at her. "I'm Yaya Yuiki! Elementary Ace chair!" Yuiki? Wow that funny my name is Yuki! Never thought I meet a person that family name that sounds the same as my given name!

I'm Kairi Sanjou. I'm in the Jack's chair." A boy with dark green hair announced pushing his glasses back. Isn't that Utau's managers younger brother?

"Since we finished announcing the Elementary school seats, we'll start with me. I'm Hotori Tadase. I'm in the King chair and I'm the former King of the Elementary school." Tadase said acting princely as usual. He was practically begging for someone to scream 'PRINCE!'. He then gestured to the blond short girl to continue.

"I'm Mashiro Rima. I'm in the Queen seat. I'm the former Queen of the Elementary school." What, did all the former elementary guardians just keep their positions? She then looked at the long haired boy next to her.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. I'm in the Jack seat. I was the former Jack of the Elemartary school." Yep, they just stayed in their positions. In that case, was I just used to fill a chair? Do they even care about me? I want to go home. I then felt someone staring at me. It was Tadase.

"Eh, my turn?Oh, ok. I'm Tsukiyomi Yuki. I'm in the Ace chair. And uh, I like cats...?" Why did I say that? But I do! UGH! I'm so stupid. I heard a small laugh from next to me. It was the red- haired guy. WHAT IS HE LAUGHING AT? I'm felt like punching him..

"I'm Hinamori Amu. In the Joker's seat, and I was the former Joker of the Elemartary school." Wait Amu. Amu?I KNEW IT!

"HEY,AREN'T YOU THE GIRL IKUTO-NII LIKES? HE SAID HIIII!" I yelled. She looked at me and blushed. I noticed that Tadase looked a bit angry. By any chance does he like Amu?

"Anyways, I'm Souma Kukai. The Jester chair. I was the Jack chair in the Elementary school before I graduated. I'm in the 8th grade" The copper-haired boy that caught Jessica before. Wait Kukai. That's Utau's boyfriend! Hey, I know it's rude, but I read her texts.

"OH WOW! IT'S UTAU'S BOYFRIEND! Hiii possible future brotherrr!" I yelled. He blushed and sat down in his seat.

"You're dating Utau?" Amu said with a puzzled look. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It never came up..."

I see Jess glancing at Kukai with a surprised look on her face. Then her face turned sullen and she looked down, playing with the bottom of her sweater.

"Well, you know now! So get over it! ANYWAYS, I'm Megumi Tousen! I'm in the high school Queens chair!" The blond girl yelled.

"I'm Naruhiko Yoshida. I'm in the King chair." A blond boy with messy hair stated formally. He then pointed at the boy next to me. "Your turn!"

"I'm Hiro Nakamaru. In the Jack's chair." He said looking complety bored. Hiro huh, the japanese word for Hero. Doesn't look like one to me. Hehee, it's like he'll turn into superman or something like that.

"I'm Suzume 'Jessica' Thomas. I'm in the Ace chair. I'm from America." Jessica said. We're in the same chair! YAY!

Next were the few university students.

"Ok, Anyways I'm the Ace, Haruka Suzuki!" The purpleish haired girl yelled.

"And, I'm her twin sister Haruki Suzuki! I'm in the Joker's seat!" The other purpleish haried girl yelled. Yay twins! Good thing, one has short hair and the other has long, so I can tell them apart.

"I'm Aki Yamada. Queens chair." A brunette girl said.

"I'm Haru Hoshi. Kings chair." Haru Hoshi. (Spring Star) Cool name!

" All right," Tadase concluded. " Now we'ree all familiar with each other, let's get down to business." Then, a purple-haired chara floated up behind him. I then noticed everyone except for Hikaru and I had charas.

What does this mean?

A/N: was edited by Lalalola012. Thanks Lola-chan! Luv U (in a friendly way)


	4. Truth

Shugo Chara: Guardian's Combine!

Chapter 4

Truth

I stared at everyone and their shugo charas. "You all have shugo charas!" I jumped out my seat and rushed towards my book bag and I carefully took out the 3 shugo eggs and placed them on the table and sat back down. Hiro raised his eyebrow in question. "What, I didn't want to be left out!" I took this moment to see his shugo chara. It had black hair and wore glasses. It was reading an English book while sitting on Hiro's shoulder. I wonder what he wants to be. I then looked back towards my eggs to find Saya poking my eggs while her shugo chara watched.

"Ahem." I turned my head towards Tadase. "It seems like all of you expect Yuki have shugo charas." I frown.

"Hey, I have shugo eggs at least!" I jumped out my seat once again.

"Since when?" He asked.

"This morning…" I mumbled as I looked down.

"Anyways the guardians are a group of students of Seiyo Academy that protect children dreams. For example, purifying x-eggs which are the job of Amu since she has the capability to do so." So she can purify things called x-eggs. How amazing. I rolled my eyes. It's most likely not that special. "Well, last year there was more to that because of the group Easter tried to find and capture the Embryo." Embryo? What's that? My interest had finally been captured at the talk of this mysterious 'embryo'.

"QUESTION! WHAT ARE X-EGGS AND WHAT IS THE EMBRYO?" Saya yelled.

"X-eggs are eggs that are born when someone is giving up their dream. Or when they lose faith in the ability to be able to accomplish their dream." Tadase answered. "And the Embryo is a special egg that could grant any wish." Any wish, huh. I wonder if I got that eggs what will I wish for..." We thought we had found it, but it just turned out to be Hikaru's egg!" he said with an embarrassed smile and a tilt of his head.

"So do you guys understand what the guardian's purpose is?" We all nodded or said yes. Well all expect Hiro. What's with this guy? "Ok, I think that's it for today. We'll meet again tomorrow." I guess I better call Ikuto-nii. I grabbed my phone and pressed redial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ikuto-nii." I suddenly say Amu jump at the name Ikuto once again. "The meeting's finished. Can you come pick me up?"

"I'm already here, so come outside."

"Ok." I ended the phone and grabbed Gina, my beloved guitar, and put my shugo chara back in my bag. I quickly went to the gate. When I got there, I noticed that Ikuto- nii was chatting with Yoru and he had his violin. He didn't forget. "IKUTO-NII!" I jumped onto him.

"Don't jump on me like that, you remind of Utau." He said.

"At least I don't have a brother complex! And plus it been years since I saw you. Isn't it ok if I just be able to do the stuff I always wanted to do with you guys?" He smiled at me.

"I guess it's alright." He suddenly waved at someone. I turned around to see Amu and Tadase.

"HEY AMU AND TADASE! LOOK WHO'S HERE!" I yelled at them. They walked over here. "God, Yuki. Quit being so loud." Ikuto hisses into my ear.

"Hey Ikuto." Amu said.

"Ikuto-nii-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Tadase said. I stared at him.

"NO! MY Ikuto-nii!" I said hugging Ikuto and growling at Tadase.

"I'm here to pick up Yuki. Why else would I be here?" He said ignoring me. "Anyways, I heard the guardians are back together."

"Yup, and there's more members now, since we connected with all the other schools." Oh, right they weren't combined before.

"Anyways, we have to go Ikuto-nii! Or it's going to be too late to practice in that place!" I said.

"Practice?" Amu asked.

"Yup! You can come and watch if you want." I said.

"Really, then I'll come." Amu answered.

"I'll come too." Tadase said"

"Okay! Let's go!"

-In a small park.-

I held Gina in my hands and began to warm up as Ikuto took out his violin. I nodded at the sound that came out of Gina. It's good. I nodded at Ikuto as he got his violin ready.

"Lala lala lala...

When I woke up this morning,

There was something that just wouldn't leave my mind;

Yeah, it was you.

I got a haircut,

Just so you would notice it and ask me,

"Hey, why the new style?"

I put on my new pink skirt,

A flower barrette in my hair,

Now that I'm done, I'm leaving,

Today, you'll see how cute I can be!" I began.

"Melting! I'm melting as I think of you!

And, even so, I'm too shy to say that

I love you,

But I am

Melting!

I can't even look in your eyes.

I hope that, one day, I can get my feelings to you

You are the one, who's holding my heart,

After all!

Lalala…

This morning's weather was so wrong,

Leaving my unprepared again,

So I'm stuck in the rain.

I know I could have gotten an umbrella from any store,

But then I heard a sigh

I see someone leaving- it's you,

And then I ask;

"Is it ok if I walk with you?"

As you unfolded the umbrella,

I hope you didn't get to see my red face

And I'm falling so in love with you!

Melting!

Oh, no, I am hardly breathing,

As your hands go to touch mine,

I'm trembling,

My heart beats hard

All of this just because we're sharing an umbrella

Just nearly close enough to feel your warm breath,

Oh what to do?

God, please, will you stop time,

Forever?

Waterfalls of tears have just begun to fall,

Don't know how to stop.

But I'm just so happy right now,

That I could just die!

Melting!

The time to leave has come,

Although we'll meet again

But, until that time, you'll disappear

Oh, no,

I'm melting!

Oh, God, I want us to be together

Already, I miss you,

I never want to say goodbye,

I'll take you in my caring arms,

Saying; "I love you,"

Like that'd happen!" I took a deep breath and the song ended. Tadase and Amu clap. I blushed forgetting that they were here. Ikuto- nii suddenly hit my head.

"Good job." He smiled at me. I smiled back. I'm really glad I'm back.

-song: Melt Miku Hatsune-


	5. I want to protect!

Shugo Chara: Guardians Combine!

Chapter 5

I want to protect!

"That was amazing!" Amu said as I blushed.

"I didn't know you knew how to play guitar! You're pretty good at it." I rubbed my head and blushed even harder.

"Oh stop it, you're embarrassing me. But Ikuto-nii was awesome too!" I said turning towards Ikuto-nii, who was packing his stuff.

"Anyways, it's getting late, we should get going." I looked at the time, 6:57 P.M. Crap, I forgot, we have to get back by 7! I hurried and packed away Gina and the mini- amp.

"We have to go too, bye Yuki." Tadase said. I waved.

"See you tomorrow!" I grabbed Gina and we walked back home.

-At home-

I sat down on the sofa and let out a deep sigh. Since I'm part of the guardians I have less time to practice. I thought of the group. Protecting children's dreams, eh?

"I'm home!" Utau-nee said. "I brought guests." Guests? I wonder who. I ran towards the front door where Utau-nee was taking off her shoes. I looked to the right of her. It was her manger and her younger brother.

"Welcome back Utau-nee. And nice to see you guys, Kairi and Yukari-san" I said to them as I lead them towards the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"I'll make some tea." I said as I took a quick look at Kairi's chara. He had green hair and looked like a samurai. Seems like someone dream is to be one of those old anime samurais. I giggled and went to the kitchen, only to find something that I never thought I will be seeing… Utau-nee making tea! Utau usually NEVER does stuff like that!

"Stop making that stupid face and go bring this tea to the living room." Utau-nee ordered me. I saluted to her.

"Yes Ma'am!" I yelled as I took the tray that carried the tea to the living room.

"And don't call me that, Yuki!"

I place a cup in front of them and I sat next to Kairi. "Hey, Kairi what's the name of your shugo chara?"

"Oh right. I haven't introduced him yet. This is Musashi." I stared at the shugo chara I raise my finger to shake the small fairy's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Musashi!" I smiled. He took my finger and shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well." I smiled at his manners. He seems polite.

"You can see shugo charas as well, Yuki-chan?" I nodded.

"Since this morning, when I found eggs in my bed. I freaked out."

"Eggs? Can I see them? I never did see a one that hasn't hatched, except for my own." I ran towards my book bag and gently took out all three of them. I placed them in the table in front of me.

"Three eggs? That's rare." Yukari said as she held one in her hands.

"Is it? I saw Amu with three and Utau-nee have two."

"That's just them. Most of times people only get one." Does that make me special or anything? I sat back into the sofa and watched Yukari-san look at my shugo eggs in wonder and excitement. I look towards Kairi, who was also examining the eggs.

"Oh yeah, Yuki-chan, Utau told me you know how to play guitar" She asked as she placed my shugo eggs back on the table.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Well, our lead guitarist's wife just gave birth, so he can't play at the concert next week." What does that have to do with me- wait don't tell me. "She told me that you're good. So by any chance do you want to play?"

"EH?" I yelled. "Me? You sure? I only have been playing for 2 years! I'm not even close to being a pro!"

"I'm sure." She smiled at me.

"Why don't you take it? Weren't you the one that always saying 'I want to play with Utau-nee and sing with her too!'?" Dad teased as he stepped down the stairs.

"I was 6!" I yelled as my face turned red from embarrassment.

"Does that mean you don't want to anymore?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"No… but-"

"But what?" Utau-nee said.

"Agh! I'm taking a walk! BYE!" I yelled as I left the house. Why do they want me to play! Out of all people! I'm not even that good. Sure, I have been playing for 2 years, and I learned all of Utau-nee's songs because I really wanted to play with her! That doesn't mean I want to play in front of thousands of people! I kicked a pole in frustration, but regretted it. My foot ached in pain as I remembered I was wearing flip flops. "OWW!"

"You ok?" I heard someone say in English. I turned my head and a smiled appeared on my face.

"Jessica! Funny meeting you here!" I said in English too.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed at all." She said as she laughed and helped me get up. I smiled.

"I'm never going to change. I shall ALWAYS remain the stupid and CRAZY YUKI!"I yelled. She laughed again.

"Hey, since we ran into each other, why not catch up a bit?" She said.

"Yeah! You still have to tell me how you ended up in Japan instead of China!"

"And _you_ have to tell me why you guys decided to come back to Japan!"

"Agreed." We walked down the streets laughing and telling each other about our silly experiences.

"And that's how I ended up in Japan."

"Anyways what's the name of your chara?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Haru!"

"Nice to meet you Haru." I said.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuki!"

"Anyways Yuki, tell me why you came back to Japan?"

"Why I came back… I guess there was nowhere else to go. Dad was tired of running away." I said as I looked up to the stars. I still remember what dad said that day…

"_Hey Yuki… do you want to go back to Japan." Dad asked as I ate my ice cream._

"_Japan? Dad what's up?" I asked him._

"_I guess I'm tired of running. I want to- no, need to go back and face Easter. Face everything I was afraid of. Face Ikuto and Utau...and face your mother." I looked at him. I smiled. I pointed to his heart._

"_Just follow your heart. If you want to return, I won't care. We have been all around the world, dad. I think it's time we went back." He smiled at me._

"_You know exactly what to say don't you, Yuki?" He said._

"_Of course I do! I had to put up with you for years!" He laughed._

I stared ahead of me. We were at the park. Jessica looked at her phone. "I have to go. My mom is going to call my house, and if she finds out I'm not home yet, she'll flip." She said.

"Ok, bye. I'm going to stay out here for a bit." She waved and walked away. I sat down on the swing set and stared up towards the stars. There were so many. They twinkle far above my head. It reminded me of a song.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are." _I sang.

"You can sing in English pretty well. That was twinkle, twinkle, little star right?" I turned around to see Hiro.

"Thanks. It's weird meeting here. Did you just come back from saving someone?" I teased.

"Hahaha real funny." He said. He took a seat at the swing next to me.

"I know right. Aren't I funny! Anyways what's your chara's name?" I asked noticing the shugo chara that floated around Hiro.

"Oh, this is Jun." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Yuki_."_ Jun greeted in English.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Jun."I responded to his manners. "He knows English, huh. So what does he represent?"

"I don't think that any of your bus-"

"I represent his dream of becoming an English teacher." Jun answered.

"Hey! Jun! Don't tell random people that." He yelled.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's sort of embarrassing…" His face was red. I giggled.

"Embarrassing how? I think that's wonderful."

"Really? You don't think it's stupid? Or that I'm just going to annoy the future generation?"

"I _know_ you're going to annoy the future generation, but it's not stupid. Your teaching is going to help them. There are a lot of places that speaks English!" I said. "And there are lots of people better than at me at guitar! But still they ask me to play at lead guitarist at Utau-nee's concert!"

"By Utau, you mean Hoshina Utau?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Wow, that's amazing! You were asked to play as lead guitarist?" He said in amazement. "Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. I'm just nervous I'll mess up in front of a whole crowd of people, and ruined Utau-nee's reputation and she'll be stuck on the bottom again!" I say, voice gradually getting louder and louder.

"Aren't you worrying too much? This is a once in lifetime opportunity. You should take it!" He said.

"Maybe you're right." I said. "I'll try it!"

"Go for it!" He yelled. I nodded.

"Thanks for the advice! I'm got to get going." I yelled and I ran back home.

-A couple of minutes later-

I finally reach home. I spotted Yukari-san and Kairi leaving.

"Wait Yukari-san!" I yelled. She turned around. I stopped and catch my breath. "I'll do it. I'll play as the lead guitarist!" I yelled. She smiled.

"Ok, I pick you up after school along with Kairi." I nodded.

-xXx- (A week later. Before the concert.)

I took a deep breath. I can't believe it's today. A knock sounded from behind the door.

"Come in." I said. The doors open showing Tadase, Amu, Kukai and Ikuto-nii. They walked in. Tadase handed me some flowers.

"Good luck, Yuki." I took them. They were chocolate cosmos, my favorite flowers.

"Thanks."

"It's amazing how you get to play as lead guitarist in a huge concert! There's like, 2000 people here! Not to put any pressure on you or anything."

"Yeah, Kukai. Knowing 'that there's like, 2000 people here' won't put _any_ pressure on me!" I yelled.

"Ahaha… Sorry"

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go see Utau-nee and make out or something."

"I think I might do that, but not the making out thing..." He answered. I stared at him. "Ok. maybe the making out thing! Just leave me alone, gezz!" He says the last part in a mocking voice. I laughed. Teasing him is always fun. A stagehand came into the dressing room.

"Tsukiyomi-san, the show about to start in 5 minutes, please gets to the stage." I nodded.

"Bye guys! Wish me good luck!" I grabbed Gina, my lovely and hopefully lucky guitar and headed to the stage. I bumped into Utau-nee.

"Oh Utau-nee, I was just about to head to the st- Wow! You look amazing!" She wore a yellow strap dress with a flowery design on the bottom.

"Thanks. We better get going, there's one minute left." We headed to stage. It was dark but there was enough light to be able to see around me. I plugged my guitar into the amp. I noticed Utau-nee in the front. She was calm and relaxed just like all singers should be. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I counted the seconds down in my mind. 5, 4,3,2,1. I open my eyes and the lights turn on. I looked around me. Black eggs with a x marked on them floated around the room. I saw flashes of light appearing shortly after, with a chores of 'My heart: Unlock!'s

It was Utau-nee, Amu, Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto-nii. They had transformed. Ikuto-nii grew cat ears and a tail. Utau-nee grew wings and looked like an angel. Amu looked like a cheerleader, Kukai a pilot, and Tadase like a prince... I mean king. What was going on? Are these X-eggs? They flew around. Several ran up to me.

"Watch out, Yuki!" Ikuto-nii grabbed me and placed me back stage. "Stay here. We'll be finished soon." He said. He quickly left. I watched. Amu was being pushed back andTadase tried his best to protect everyone. Can't Amu purify them? Why doesn't she? Could it be she can't?

"There's too many!" Amu yelled. Tadase nodded. I want to help them. But how! I want to protect them, but I can't.

"**Yes you can. Just believe in yourself."** A voice came. One of the eggs I kept in my purse stared to fly up. It suddenly started to...hatch? Soon there stood a red headed shugo chara in front of me. She dressed like a ninja in complete black and carried a sword on her back.

"Nice to meet you Yuki. I'm Tsu. I represented you dream to protect."

**An-FINSIHED! Finally it took forever to make this. I decided to end it here! REVIEW!**


	6. I want to protect part 2

BETA'd by Lola-chan!

Shugo Chara: Guardians Combine!

Chapter 6

I want to protect part 2

"Nice to meet you Yuki. I'm Tsu. I represented you dream to protect."

My dream to protect? I _did_ become a black belt when I was in China but… did I really have a dream to protect? The chara turned towards Utau-nee and the rest.

"This seems bad. We better hurry." She looks to me. "My heart...unlock." She said as a light enveloped me. My clothes changed in an instant. "Character Transformation: Fighting Dreamer!" She said. Before I knew it, a mask was on my face and I was wearing a short kimono-like dress with shorts underneath. Black boots and gloves that were cut at the middle were on my hands and feet and I had two swords in my hands.

"What the hell is this? I transformed!" I yelled causing Ikuto-nii to turn towards me. His eyes widened at my outfit not noticing about 10 x-eggs rush towards him to attack. I quickly ran in front of him and used my swords to push them back trying to destroy them. How the hell am I doing this?

"I can't do it…No matter what I can't cook. I can't become a cook!" I heard a group of x-eggs say, showing visions of the children that they each belong to. So this group wants to be chefs, but they can't cook? I stared closer at the images of the children. They all seem to be between the ages 5 to 10… I held the sword tighter.

"What's with that?" I yelled making the eggs jump. "You can't cook? So what you're young! Just keep practicing! Just a year ago I couldn't even boil water, but I kept practicing and I did it!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! Why can't you practice? Why can't you take cooking classes? Why can't you ask someone to help you?" I asked. "YOU'RE YOUNG! YOU HAVE A LOT OF TIME!" They stared at me. The images changed in to kids smiling telling themselves they can do it if they keep trying. The group of x-eggs began to glow and they turned back to normal heart's eggs and returned to their owners.

"Platinum Heart!" Tadase and Amu yelled and with a large flash another group of x-eggs were purified.

"Angel Cradle!" Utau-nee yelled as she began to sang a soft lullaby that purified another group of x-eggs. Leaving a group of 10 x-eggs left.

"I can't-"Amu said as she return to normal along with Utau-nee, Tadase, and Ikuto-nii. They all feel to the knees in exhausted.

"Yuki, take care of the rest. I saw you. You can do it." Ikuto-nii said as he got up. I stared at the x-eggs. I heard whispering from them. No, it was the children's thoughts… I can hear what they're thinking. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and tried to focus on each of their thoughts.

"Not so fast." A male voiced appeared. I open my eyes to a pair of green eyes. His apple-red hair was similar to Hiro but lighter. He looked about 15. I quickly tried to raise my swords in defense but he grabbed my arms. "Sorry but I'll be taking those x-eggs Ninja-chan." I noticed be hide him was a group of x-people? He looked at them. They nodded their heads and grabbed the x-eggs placing them in a bag. What the hell is this? X-people vs. X-eggs?

He let go of me and grabbed the bag and left. My transformation faded, as did Ikuto-nii's and the rest. I turn to face them.

"Anybody know what that was about?" I asked. They shook their heads.

Utau-nee handed me my guitar. "We'll talk about this later. Everyone's waking up." I looked to crowd as people woke up and forgetting everything that happened. They cheered as they noticed Utau-nee. I grabbed my guitar and put it around me while Ikuto-nii and the rest took their seats. I took a deep breath as the drummer counted down.

I guess it time to play for now. I began playing the guitar as Utau-nee sang. I noticed Tsu float around me and watched me play. I smiled at her. I guess life going to get a lot harder. I look back towards the crowd noticing dad yelling out names from the crowd. I laughed to myself. Oh well.

-xXx-

An- done with chapter! This was 773 words long XD. I sorta rushed… but hey, it's out. Review and tell me what you thought of the enemy, Yuki power, her chara and her chara nari XD! Thanks for reading!


End file.
